


Batgirl Bares All

by HeroFizzer



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Masturbation, Other, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 14:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21101246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: When Batgirl grows bored with a stakeout mission, she finds ways to entertain herself, including playing with her body. However, the more aroused she gets on a nightly basis, the more lewd her thoughts and curiosities get. Perhaps she's starting to like this new experience? (Commissioned)





	Batgirl Bares All

“Bruce? Are you sure I can't do literally anything else?”

“No, we need to stake out that jewelry store in case anyone goes after it.”

“But Bruce I'm booooored!”

“I don't care, just wait!”

Barbara Gordon, alias Batgirl found herself laying atop the roof of a large jewelry store, complaining with her fellow hero and employer, Bruce Wayne, otherwise known the the villains at large as Batman. When word arrived that the “Cat's Eye” diamond, a jewel that had a large imperfection inside its clear and crystalline design that resembled that of a feline eye, would be traveling to Gotham, Bruce had concerns that someone would be willing to steal it for themselves, aware of its high value for something created by accident. But with Batman and Robin handling yet another Joker and Penguin team-up, Nightwing off to New Bludhaven, and Tim Drake, whatever his current alias may be off on his own, there was nobody else that could keep an eye on such an important asset.

But perhaps Bruce overestimated the jewel's importance. Barbara had been on this rooftop waiting patiently for thieves to try and grab the prize, not just for hours, but nights on end. When she wasn't handling her own line of work or helping her father at the commissioner's office, this was her night duty put on her by Batman. And with the exhibit lasting a full week, Batgirl wasn't certain how much more waiting she could hndle. Just two days have passed and there was nothing so far. Whether they were biding their time for the right evening was a mystery, but even so, the redhead felt she could be doing anything other than wasting her time.

Like having sex with Dick.

“Now there's an idea...” Barbara sighed, shifting her position as she laid back against the air ventilation unit atop the store.

“Did you say something, Barbara?” Bruce asked.

Batgirl jumped, forgetting that she had her communicator on still. “Uh, no! No, not at all, Bruce! Just something I was thinking about regarding...new stakeout techniques.” Barbara said nervously. “I'll contact you again if anything comes up.”

“Please do,” Bruce said, “and make sure it isn't just to complain further about your mission.”

“I'll use it to complain about your ass...” Barbara said shortly after turning her communicator off. As she thought further about the possibility of her and Dick having another romp, unable to forget the crazy amounts of sex she and Nightwing had before he parted for the new city, Batgirl was starting to moan and sigh, thinking about how good it would be to have more fun like that again. Thanks to her busy work schedule between the day routine and her heroics, having that sort of time for self-pleasure was almost nonexistant. And she had, admittedly, gone cold turkey for far too long, not at all looking into another partner for herself.

That was where Barbara's mind started to wander, thanks to the boredom she held; she was getting horny, with sexual thoughts of Dick and his dick, the young ward of Batman plowing her raw whenever Bruce didn't need them for a mission. They were younger, true, and their sex drives were at an all-time high during that period, but with so much time having occurred between then and now, Batgirl couldn't help but feel a sense of long overdue satisfaction coming her way.

Her hands started to rub against her armor, placing themselves against where her breasts are. While they were flattened somewhat by the design, she could still feel the nipples poking against it, creating an unusually uncomfortable situation for herself. But she couldn't help but grope at herself, imagining how Nightwing would fondle her tits, even tweaking at her nipples all the while. She could recall how he tasted the pink nubs, almost addicted to them and the hopes that she would lactate from his suckling nature.

Her fingers brushed against the smooth yet sturdy armor, running right from her breasts down to her pussy, feeling a moistness within her Batgirl suit. As Barbara went to try and play with her vaginal canal for the sake of pleasure, she realized just how impossible it was to even feel her touch against the outfit. Try as she might, she couldn't feel the friction of her fingers, as the armor was rather thick to avoid gun shots and other weapons piercing her skin.

“Oh, come on...” Batgirl said with an exasperated sigh. “Dammit Bruce, I get you want to keep us safe, but couldn't you have left some leeway down there?” Then again, she did find it odd how there had never been a time where she needed to use the bathroom while fighting crime. Great for her and all, but what IF she needed to do so after all that time suiting up?

Now Barbara was annoyed AND horny. She couldn't touch herself without taking off the armor, but she needed it on the off chance that there were crooks coming for that Cat's Eye. Frustration clouded her mind, trying to think of other ways that she could play with herself while staking out the store.

“I wonder...” Pulling a batarang out of her belt, Barbara decided to try something drastic. The sharp nature of the weapon might have enough in its edges to manage a breakthrough in the armor, as it could cut through most things, including ropes and wires. Deciding to test out its durability, Barbara ran the batarang over her crotch, pushing down as hard as she could while sliding the batarang over the armor and its thick exterior. “Come on, c'mon, give me something to work with...” she begged silently.

The batarang rubbed against her suit, making a slight scraping sound as she ran it up her body, hoping that it would break through and let her play with herself. She was rather disappointed, as anyone in her position would be, to discover that it didn't even leave a scratch. Then again, Barbara supposed that would be a good thing, as she would have to explain to Bruce why there was even such a minor mishap down in that region of her suit while the rest of her remained unharmed.

“Stupid armor...” Batgirl sighed, her head resting against the ventilation unit. Sexually frustrated, she couldn't help but rub her legs together, squeezing her thighs tightly as she tried to fight off her urges and calm down. But her mind had gone so far into this new realm of lust and desire, she couldn't help but keep going, as her pussy grew wet from wanting attention.

She supposed she'll have to handle that when she was done here...

##

After racing back home once Bruce gave her the okay, Barbara had never felt so relieved to leave the Batgirl armor on the floor of her bedroom, rushing to her bed to fondle her pussy as if it were going out of style. She laid with her face buried in her pillows, bare naked while she had her ass raised in the air. Both hands were between her thighs, rubbing away at her clit and folds to start her stimulation before entering her vaginal canal. Her moans were muffled, even for as loud as they were, while she let her mind race with lewd thoughts of herself and Dick going at it.

Her body was sweaty, not from the suit, but from how heated she had grown throughout the night. Barbara Gordon was desperate for this moment, using as many fingers as she possibly could just to get herself off.

“Come on, come on!” Barbara growled, biting into the pillow cover as her fingers plunged inside. She hissed and heaved as she played around with her inner snatch, the fluids dripping down lubricating her fingers for better functionality. She didn't care that her nails weren't cut, as they worked well to create friction inside herself. “Get me off, get me off...”

Turning her head to the side, Barbara brought one of her hands to her mouth, covering it with her palm to ensure her neighbors didn't hear her once she reached that peak moment in her life. Her eyes rolled back from how fast she was moving inside her snatch, her knuckles practically ramming into her crotch while causing the dripping juices to splash about. Her sheets were getting wet by this fast-paced practice, but Gordon didn't care. She was desperate for release.

When she finally hit that sweet spot, Barbara's toes curled up, her body quivering as she bawled into her palm. Her eyes rolled back as her teeth bit into the skin on her palm, allowing her juices to squirt onto the bed, aware that she would have to clean them up later on. Her lower legs raised up, leaving just her knees to keep her balanced, which even she couldn't do for too long, and ended up rolling onto her side when she finished.

Breathing heavily, Barbara remained atop her bed, with little will to move. Her chest heaved with her oxygen intake, thinking about how the wait wasn't worth it. She was impatient the whole night, and while there was a sense of satisfaction washing over her mind, she only wished she could have done something about it hours ago. At least then she could manage to do something with her pent up frustration, but with no crooks in sight, she wasn't even able to use that.

After several minutes staring at the ceiling of her room, Barbara finally managed the strength to stand up, even though her legs were still weak from the release. As she hid her armor away inside her closet, she thought to herself how, assuming boredom were to strike again, she would need to do something about this arousal she was feeling, rather than having to wait impatiently to get home and deal with the itch.

Then she realized she still had one of her older Batgirl suits hidden away as well; while it wasn't the armor that Bruce had given her, a more latex-based material that worked before weapons grew more powerful in the hands of thieves, Barbara thought that, at the very least, it would be better for her to play with herself in compared to the newer outfit.

She just had to question why Bruce molded boobs into the design, however. That was...an interesting choice on his behalf.

##

“Oh yeah, this is way better.”

With no sign of crooks coming to the jewelry store, Barbara Gordon felt much more relaxed, her mind wandering off with more thoughts of herself and Dick going at it, with a minor curiosity about Batman joining them for a threesome. Those thoughts were a bit more lewd than she'd like to admit, but of course she would never tell anyone what she thought about the once Dynamic Duo and what she'd want them to do if the three were to mingle...

While the latex was tight on her body, she was still enjoying the sensation of being able to touch herself properly. There was no need to wait for home now, just the ability to feel her hands through the shiny fabric. She just had to hope she didn't have to explain this one to Batman or anyone else on why she opted for an inferior and outdated suit.

While she couldn't dig into her pussy through the suit, it was nice that she could feel her fingers through the latex, as she could get proper stimulation now. Her juices were already starting to drip away inside her suit, running down her thighs and into her boots, where she could feel it slowly getting wetter. Barbara didn't care, she was fine with her feet becoming a wrinkled mess, so long as she felt good towards herself.

“Ahhh, fuck yes...” Barbara moaned, laying on her back. She arched her hips into the air, rubbing hard against the latex while her pussy felt the full stimulation of her digits. She bit her lower lip while smiling, eyes shut as she continued her racy threesome fantasy in her mind. She was getting closer and closer, preparing to please herself in the most proper of fashions.

When she finally released, Batgirl groaned through clenched teeth, biting on her knuckle as the edges of her lips curled into a smile. Her hips bucked into the air repeatedly, her fluids spraying about against the fabric while it trailed all over the tight insides of her old latex suit. Gordon felt incredible, happy that she could please herself for once while staking out the jewelry store. She was amazed by how badly she needed this, as the blast of pussy juices seemed to match the same output she had the previous evening.

Barbara grinned like a buffoon, pleased with herself at the risk of someone finding her in such a compromising position. It was certainly worth it, she wouldn't lie, but now she couldn't help but wonder; how much better could this be if she were to try and modify the outfit, letting her actually have access to her best bits?

##

“I can't believe I just did this...but...it feels nice.”

Barbara took a moment to stare at herself in the mirror once her cowl was on, trying her best to ignore the cut up latex on the floor of her bedroom. She had cut into the old outfit, aware that she wouldn't be using it anytime soon for serious matters, and made a bikini out of it, with the cups and bottom essentially patterned after her usual Batgirl emblem. Slapping the strings of one end that held her cups up, she enjoyed the glimpse of her chest and how much was exposed. The heels she added to her boots were a nice touch as well, making her look especially sexy. Aware that this was all for herself, she didn't care if anyone saw her in such a fashion; she just wanted to do her best to keep busy while staking out one of the most boring crimes she had been tasked with.

Still, she had thoughts about the two-piece set she turned her old outfit into. The bikini was just fine, fitting her ass properly without any riding going on up her ass, but she had grown curious about whether that was a good idea or not. Perhaps she'd find out when she experiments with it in a few moments.

After passing through Gotham on the way to the jewelry store, Barbara felt quite the draft on her body. While she was aware of the wind against her bare skin, she hadn't realized just how brisk the city air was around this time of year, feeling the goosebumps form on her skin. The boots were a bit hard to run around in as she went from rooftop to rooftop, but she could manage in them over time.

Once she arrived at the jewelry store, Batgirl looked around, awaiting the arrival of any potential crooks that would want to steal the Cat's Eye. Considering that four days have passed now and there was no sign of thievery, she didn't expect much here, either.

Once the hour had passed, Barbara felt she was in the clear, with no need to pay attention to the rest of the world. Any glass breaking or alarms sounding were sure to grab her attention, however, so she felt little worry in actually seeing any crooks. Resting her back against the edge of the rooftop, obviously designed to keep anyone from trying to jump off, Barbara reached into the utility belt she still kept for obvious reasons, pulling a large looking pill device from one of her pouches. After activating a remote that came with it, Barbara reached under her bikini bottom, pushing the device between her folds. Once it was inside, Batgirl jumped at the constant vibrations occurring within her pussy, her hips gyrating about to try and find a proper level of comfort while it shook against her vaginal walls.

“Shit shit shit shit shit SHIT!” Barbara hissed, fumbling about with the remote. Tapping the 'volume' button on the remote, Gordon sighed as she felt a bit more relaxed, the features of the little pill now at a much more relatable level of comfort. Her hands rubbed away at the latex over her crotch, biting her lower lip as she felt more relaxed. Already her vaginal juices were dripping out of her snatch, pooling up against her bikini while she rested her head against her own shoulder. With her eyes shut, Barbara thought heavily about the fantasies she had wanted with Dick and Bruce, as she knew in reality trying to get their attention was fruitless. Dick was too far away, and Bruce, well, despite his presence in the city, was still very distant emotionally.

Still, the idea of the two pounding her holes from both sides, seeing Dick hold Barbara up from the front while Batman drilled her asshole from behind, was a great start to her evening. The vibrations created from the toy were fantastic to her ever growing libido, while her juices started to pool up at her crotch. Batgirl sat with her legs spread apart, knees bent as she took thorough enjoyment over what she was doing. Being on such a boring stakeout never felt like so much fun, especially since she had to get creative with her time.

Reaching under the bat-shaped cups of her bikini, Barbara fondled her tits, giggling at how she played with her hardened nipples. As the tips rubbed against her latex, she tweaked the nubs about, excited over how much stimulation they caused her mind.

Deciding to turn the vibrations back up little by little, Gordon sighed as she squeezed her legs together again, her hand between them as she managed to rub against her pussy once more. Reaching under the bikini bottom, Barbara rubbed at her clit while the toy did most of the work for her, creating heavy stimulation that brought her closer and closer to the brink of ejaculation. The moans she made, quiet as they were, grew higher in pitch, a sign that she was nearing the brink of her self-control.

Unable to hold back, Barbara squealed as her head tilted back, her juices splashing against the latex bikini before dribbling off to the sides, leaving her skin damp while the fluids dripped onto the rooftop where she sat. It was a satisfying rush that she needed, but it wouldn't be the only time she did it through the evening.

As she fought off her bouts of boredom, Barbara would turn on the vibrating toy, taking further and further enjoyment while she pushed herself past her boundaries, eventually putting the device on its highest setting. And as her time atop the jewelry store came to an end, Barbara was well spent, yet had enough energy in her to at least make it home.

With her heat now dry for now, Batgirl realized just how promiscuously silly she looked in a bikini, and used her cape to best cover her body up before she made her way home.

And yet, still, she wondered if she could give herself better access to her body...

##

“M-Maybe I'm going just a little too far here...”

Barbara felt her cheeks blush as she stared at the corset she had made from the remainder of her latex attire, feeling rather bashful over what she was about to do. While this left her breasts and pussy open for more playtime, rather than have to reach for her muff or nipples under the clothes, this would at least have her wearing something outside. Yet it exposed so much of her body, left so little to the imagination, that the idea of actually going outside with it was humiliating.

Where she should have drawn the line, however, was in the red bush sitting atop her pussy, having shaved it into the shape of the same bat emblem.

“God, Barbara, is there anything that doesn't make you horny at this point...?” she asked herself. Staring over at her night stand, she saw the buttplug she intended to put in herself as it rested on the bat-shaped base she made for herself. “That answers that question.” she sighed, grabbing the toy. After giving it enough force, the device popped into her snatch, causing Barbara to groan as she rolled her eyes, the bulbous device stretching out her rectum. It felt large inside her tight ass, but considering how she hadn't played with herself there, this was a bit understandable.

“Okay, I think...I think I can handle this.” Barbara said, exhaling as she prepared to leave for another night at the jewelry store. After leaving her apartment, Gordon felt the breeze on her nipples and pussy, the night air stirring excitement against her clit. As she made her way from rooftop to rooftop yet again, she couldn't help but enjoy herself, a sure sign to anyone that could see her thanks to the way her pussy dripped now that there was nothing concealing it.

Again she arrived at the jewelry store, ready to spend another dull night awaiting nobody to come by and steal the diamond. All she had to do was make sure that there was nobody within the hour of her arrival, and she may just as well be set.

This evening was a little different, deciding to forego her pill shaped vibrator and instead go for something with some length. Somehow, she managed to stuff an entire double-sided dildo into her pouch, as if the belts had their own subspace built into them. That wouldn't surprise her knowing Bruce and his connections, but even so it did the trick for her. Bringing one tip up to her mouth, Barbara licked away at the jelly dong, lathering it in her saliva while she squeezed it between her breasts. She was surprised to find one of such length, able to go from her mouth right down to her pussy, with a few inches capable of getting inside.

Barbara worked her tongue hard on the cock, imagining it's Dick's dick while Bruce rubbed his member against her folds, waiting to get inside her snatch. Batgirl did just that, grunting with a mouth full of cock as she slid the other end of her toy into her cavern, giving it a few tugs just to get her adrenaline rolling. The juices rode onto the jelly toy, sliding out of the slit to drip onto the rooftop floor. Contempt with her position, Barbara shut her eyes, continuously fantasizing about the Dynamic Duo rocking her body hard.

"Yes, Dick, fuck me hard…" she said to herself in a breathy voice. "Fuck me so hard…nnngh…" Barbara slipped her batplug out of her ass, grunting as soon as the bulb popped out. She slipped the end that had been previously inside her mouth within her now gaping hole, the saliva acting as a lubricant for sliding the other end inside. After she had relaxed herself, Barabra started to slide both ends around into her holes, seeing how far they could get while playing around.

As sure as it could occur, Barbara quivered as she spread her legs apart, letting the fluids from her pussy squirt out from her release. As her jaw drew open with a silent wail escaping, Gordon watched as she released her juices, amazed by the distance she drew as a result of such a heavy masturbation session. She wondered if she could ever replicate something like that again if she tried.

As she sat against the wall with her eyes rolled back, a doofy smile on her face, Batgirl sought to experiment with that just a little more.

##

The final evening of the Cat's Eye diamond being on display arrived, and Barbara couldn't be any happier. She could finally end this ridiculous shift atop the store and move onto the more action-oriented missions and end up bored and miserable over it all.

So of course, this happens to be the very night where someone tried to break in.

Gordon gasped, breaking out of her masturbation session after spending the last hour alone on the roof. She had thought the whole thing would be in the clear, but as soon as she heard grunting coming from around the store, the ventilation unit being bashed into until it fell off the building, she knew she was actually going to have to do some work.

There's just one problem; aside from cape, cowl, and utility belt, she was completely in the buff. The idea of clothing had just been too much for her, enjoying the breeze of the air against her skin, especially her clit. It made her extremely horny, and she couldn't help but take pleasure out of that. Knowing that she had to face crime in this predicament, Barbara Gordon was going to have to be at her stealthiest to avoid being seen without her bat armor.

As she used a hairpin to break into the back door, Batgirl immediately clung to the ceiling, awaiting the arrival of the thieves from the vents. Once they walked in, she remained quiet, watching the two crooks look around with their flashlights out. “Man, this isn't as bad as I thought it'd be,” said the one crook, “I guess it's not as heavily secured as I thought.”

“I know!” laughed the other crook. “Who would even host a diamond like this at a jewelry store?! Might as well put it in a museum!”

“Yeah, that has some better security.” the other agreed. “I thought I saw someone watching from the rooftops a few days ago, though. But after I spotted nobody I figured they gave up. Now with them gone we can just steal it without consequences.”

As Batgirl followed from the ceiling, she bemoaned herself and cursed her hormones. They likely didn't see anyone because of how she hid herself to have her own moments of pleasure. Perhaps if she hadn't gotten so bored she was standing in plain sight the first night this wouldn't have happened, but she couldn't change the past at this point, not that she'd want to.

When she was close enough, Barbara let herself go from the ceiling, landing right behind a display cabinet to avoid the sights of their flashlights. Lucky for her, as one of the criminals spun around, aiming it right where he thought someone would be. “What's the matter?” asked his fellow bandit.

“I thought I heard something.” he said with a shrug. As they made their way past the other jewels on their way to the diamond itself, she followed behind, creeping behind them as best she could. While she had learned how to sneak by the best of them, it was hard to remain fully silent when the air was pushing against her nipples and pussy. When they both turned at the same time, Barbara brought herself onto the floor, her legs split apart out of reaction as she tried her best to keep them out of their sights. To her luck, they saw nothing, and kept moving, while the redheaded heroine remained with her crotch rubbing on the carpet. She bit her lower lip, enjoying how it rubbed against her clit, the hairs of her bat-trimmed bush gliding across with ease as well.

But she couldn't please herself now, as wet as she was. She had to think of how to stop these two without being seen. Nobody would take Batgirl seriously ever again if they saw her in the buff. So she had to think of something...

Pulling out a smokebomb from her utility belt, Batgirl tosses it to the floor, watching as it exploded. With the crooks caught up in the fog, they cough and hack while their vision is ruined. Having replaced most of her other weapons with sex toys, Batgirl pulled a dildo out of a pouch, swinging it into the face of one crook while using her boot to stick the heel against the other's forehead. With the thickness of the fake dick, that one was likely to be out like a light for a while. The other landed into a display case of jewels and diamonds, likely injuring him as well.

Unfortunately, even after all of that the heroine heard the alarm blaring, aware of what this would mean for her. Aware that the police were on her way, Batgirl made her escape, allowing them to deal with the crook and his attempt to steal the diamond.

When she was far enough away from the store and the scene of the crime, Barbara turned the dials on the remotes to off, sighing with a wide grin when she found herself relaxed. The adrenaline was still pumping in her mind, her heart racing like never before. No amount of crimefighting before this week has ever made her feel so alive, and now she was having the time of her life after becoming bare naked for the sake of fighting evil in Gotham.

Perhaps she could do this on the regular.

""Barbara? Is everything okay?" Robin asked her over the communicator.

Batgirl jumped, not expecting anyone to call her after all of this week, especially not Batman's son. "Um, yeah! Everything is…fine. The crook tried to get the diamond but I handled it."

"Good, good…" Robin said casually. "By the way, I'm not certain why, but I kept hearing some noises on your end all week. Were you that frustrated with your boredom or something?"

Batgirl squeaked. She hadn't realized she may have had her communicator on at random points in the week. That must have been interesting for everyone else that heard. “Yup, yeah! Just boredom! Lots of boredom! But it's all good now!”

Batgirl whined as she bit her knuckle once the call ended. She wasn't thrilled that her secret almost spilled out like that, but that didn't change the fact she was looking forward to getting a thrill out of this newfound lifestyle of hers.


End file.
